


As I Live And Breathe

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Prompts and Requests [9]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Vampires, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Damon and the Reader have known each other for a while, but maybe now they'll have time for each other.





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - PixiePoison
> 
> Request - I'd love Damon and the other vampire just having turned around each other for centuries. The one being free and the other having someone and then they meet in present day and they're both free and Damon just sort of blurts out. "I've been waiting for you for centuries, let's take this slow" and it's all just very romantic and sweet as they reconnect and laugh about the past.

**1885**

 

"You look beautiful tonight," You heard a familiar voice

 

Through the crowd, Damon made his way to you. 

 

"My, my, Damon Salvatore, as I live and breathe," You smile to him as he kissed your hand

 

"Well, you're breathing, but we both know that I'm not alive," He whispered to you 

 

 _Those eyes will be the death of me_ , You thought to yourself 

 

"Care to dance," Damon asked you and you nodded

 

He led to you the dance floor and you began to sway 

 

Of course, you knew Damon wasn't human. He should be forty by now but he didn't look a day older than mid-twenties. 

 

"Would you join me for dinner later this week?" He asked with a smile and you shook your head, avoiding his gaze

 

"Is it because of what I am?" Damon asked you

 

"No," You said softly

 

"Then what's the reason?" He asked again

 

"I'm supposed to be married soon," You confessed, "I can't get tangled with you, knowing that I'd fade away and you'll stay young," 

 

* * *

 

**1920**

 

"Y/N?" You heard your name being called out as the bell rung of your new shop  

 

"Yes, may I help you?" You turned with a smile and your heart stopped

 

 _Those eyes,_  All you could think was blue

 

"It's been a very long while, Y/N," Damon said with a smile

 

"How did you find me?" You asked breathlessly 

 

"I wasn't looking, yet, here you are," He gestured 

 

"What happened?" Damon asked as concern gathered in his eyes

 

"I got turned," You whispered as you moved around your antique shop, carefully avoiding the sun

 

"Who?" He pressed on 

 

"Damon, right now isn't the time or place," You shot him a look 

 

"I close up by five-thirty, please come then," You told him as you greeted another customer 

 

The day went on and as you turned the lights off for the night, the bell rung again.

 

"My, my, Damon Salvatore," You said with a smirk, "As I live and breathe," 

 

"Neither of us is alive, Y/N," Damon smirked, "Tell me what happened,"

 

"I was supposed to be married and I did get married," You confessed, "But two years later, he was murdered. For some reason, they spared my son but turned me," 

 

"You have a child," Damon asked 

 

"Well, he's no longer a child," You gave a soft laugh, "He'll be 23 soon enough. I pass as his sister now, in a few years, I'll leave, come back and be his daughter," 

 

"Leave and go where?" He asked you 

 

"I'll go to Paris," You told him, "I've wanted to go there for a long time," 

 

"Are you going by yourself?" Damon asked

 

"No, I'm going with Gabriel," You explained

 

* * *

 

**1945**

 

"Damon," You called out

 

The war was over, people were coming home, you were surprised to find him within the wounded soldiers

 

"Y/N!" He ran to your excitedly and you two collapsed into a hug 

 

"What are you doing here?" You asked 

 

"Fought in war," He told you, "Couldn't die, so, why not make medals out of it," 

 

"How have you been?" You'd asked him as you slowly got lost in those eyes once more

 

"I've been great," Damon exclaimed, "Couldn't be better," 

 

"Listen, Y/N," He began, "I'd love to stay and talk but I've got a room full of lovely ladies waiting for me," He gave you a quick kiss on your cheek and disappeared into the crowd 

 

* * *

 

**1993**

 

You sat in a park after sundown, with a baby in your arms.

 

"Is this seat taken," You were asked and as you looked up, your eyes met with the bluest eyes you can only imagine one person to ever have.

 

"Damon," You were shocked at the very least 

 

"Yours?" He asked you as he saw the little girl on your arms

 

"She's kinda mine," You told him

 

"Kinda?" Damon looked at you

 

"This is my great, great, granddaughter," You smiled as you looked down at the baby bundled tightly 

 

"So, what, you just waltz up to the family and told them about yourself?" Damon laughed 

 

"My son grew up knowing about me, Damon, the legacy has been protected," You told him

 

"Legacy?" He asked

 

"To keep my name alive. Y/L/N. To keep my bloodline going," You explained, "My grandchildren knew me and I knew them. Soon, this little one will grow and know me as well," 

 

"That's interesting way to go about it," He remarked

 

"I don't want live in the shadows for all my life, Damon," You sighed as you saw the darkness around you

 

"I know someone who could help you with that," He smirked 

 

You dropped off the baby at your grandchild's and gone off with Damon into the night. 

 

This was different than the times you'd met him before, however. It wasn't rushed and apart from the flirting, he crossed no lines. 

 

You found yourself to be comfortable with him, in ways that you had never realised you could be. 

 

He found a witch who told you that you could once more walk in the sun, as long as you kept the object on you. You didn't have to think twice about that object as you slid off the ring that had your family crest on it and gave it to the witch. 

 

When you wore it again, you put it on your third finger of your left hand. 

 

"It's like I'm married to this life," You explained your choice, Damon had nodded but he saw the sadness in your eyes even though there was a smile on your lips

 

"So, tell me, Ms Y/L/N," Damon said dramatically, "When was the last time you saw the sun rise?" 

 

"It's been far too long, Mr Salvatore," You told him 

 

You saw the sunrise together and in that moment, when his eyes had shone against the morning sun, you could've sworn that you felt your heart beat again. 

 

Time still wasn't on your side, you figured as Damon had left in the whirlwind, just as he'd come. 

 

You would remember him sometimes. You only had memories of him. 

 

You thought a lot about the first time you'd met and danced with him. The way your two had moved in such unison, even though you'd only met him that night. 

 

You would think about the times that followed after, every time you'd meet, years apart. Life just couldn't put you two together. 

 

There were times when he was just looking for someone to stop thinking about Katherine and then there were times when you were busy looking out for your family that he would've been just another distraction. Or maybe that's what you'd told yourself, to keep the guilt at bay. 

 

* * *

 

**1999**

 

The bloodline you'd tried so hard to preserve had died out. You had a fortune to yourself and no one to share it with. You'd tried to keep them safe but sometimes, things aren't meant to be. You alone now were the sole heir to the Y/L/N name. 

 

So, you bought a variety of estates and leased them out, earning a steady income to your name. 

 

You wanted to just have a quiet life now. You were exhausted and you'd heard a rumour about a little town in which vampires weren't living alongside its other citizens. A town which hadn't heard of such creatures since centuries ago.

 

It had been over two decades that you'd seen Damon Salvatore and even though he never left your mind, you knew it was wise to never let those feeling reach the surface. 

 

So you moved. You thought you were running away. 

 

You came to Mystic Falls. You wanted to hide away and so you did. 

 

* * *

 

**2009**

 

"Damon," You whispered to yourself as you saw him talking to a young girl on the streets near a party 

 

You weren't ready to confront your feelings just yet. You knew well enough the kind of man Damon was. He was in love with Katherine, always had been. He wasn't ready to give that up. 


	2. Begin Again

**Present**

 

"My, my, Y/N Y/L/N, as I live and breathe," You heard as you walked down the streets of Mystic Falls once more. You'd finally gotten back last night. You were ready to bury your heart and live on, but his voice and those eyes. 

 

Those fucking eyes, you knew this was a bad idea. 

 

"Damon," You smiled as you walked up to him 

 

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smirk 

 

"I live here. I've had a home here for almost ten years," You informed him as you walked on ahead. 

 

"Why haven't seen you around then?" He asked as he walked with you

 

"Because I was away for a few years," You told him softly 

 

"Y/N," Damon blocked your way, "Is something wrong?"

 

"No, why would you ask that?" You smiled sweetly 

 

"You're avoiding me," He smirked and you shook your head

 

"I'm just trying to go home," You said

 

"Let me escort you then," Damon smiled and held out his arm

 

You rolled your eyes but couldn't say no, so, you nodded and walked on in silence. 

 

It was a long walk to your house. A two story home, much bigger than anything you could need but you just figured that maybe someday you'd maybe have a family. 

 

"How are your children?" Damon had asked to lighten the mood 

 

"Dead," You answered and he'd just gone stone-faced 

 

"You can talk to me if you want to," He said softly 

 

"Not much to talk about, Damon. I'm used to this life," You explained, "There was an accident, everyone passed away. I couldn't get to them in time to save anyone,"

 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Damon started

 

"Don't be," You cut him off, "It's been over a decade," 

 

You two reached the house and you led him to the front door. You unlocked it and stepped in, Damon followed behind and closed it behind himself.

 

"Make yourself at home," You said as you took off your jacket

 

"I'm gonna go take a shower, you can fix yourself a drink," You said as you pointed to the liquor cabinet 

 

You didn't wait for an answer and walked up the stairs to your master bedroom. 

 

You don't know why but you locked your bedroom door and your bathroom's as well. You turned on the shower and let the water wash over you, wishing that somehow it'll take away the anxiety of Damon being downstairs as well.

 

You looked at yourself in the mirror and repeated a mantra to yourself to calm down somehow. 

 

You took a deep breath and changed into a pair of pyjamas and a tank. Your hair tied up still, you went down again. 

 

"This is quite a collection you got here," Damon called out as he admired a bottle which he held

 

He looked up at you and something changed in his behaviour but you couldn't point it out. 

 

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" You asked him as you went past him to the kitchen 

 

You didn't notice how his eyes followed you because you were too busy trying to focus on something else, on anything else. 

 

"No, I'm gonna head out," Damon said suddenly, "Stefan and Elena have a thing, so, I'm housesitting," 

 

"Oh, alright," You'd barely finished your sentence but Damon had already left 

 

* * *

 

Hours turned into days and you'd see Damon in the passing and he won't be there when you'd look again. 

 

* * *

 

"Y/N," You heard your name being called out 

 

"Stefan!" You hugged the younger Salvatore

 

"I almost didn't believe when Damon said you were here," He breathed 

 

"What? Why not?" You laughed 

 

"He didn't tell you, I suppose," Stefan concluded

 

"Tell me what?" You questioned

 

"Not important," He smiled, "How have you been?" 

 

"I'm better now," You told him 

 

"Stefan, I need to get another dress for Caroline," You saw Katherine approach you two

 

"Oh, you're still with Katherine," You remarked

 

"I'm not Katherine," The brunette girl smiled 

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N, this is Elena, my girlfriend," He said 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry," You shook her hand, "After some time, every face seems familiar," 

 

"Ms Y/L/N, you don't remember me but you taught me when I was in grade school," Elena told you

 

"Y/N is just fine," You chuckled, "Well, then, I suppose my age is finally getting to me," You laughed 

 

"But you look the same as..." Elena stopped herself, "Are you?" She asked

 

"Yes," You nodded 

 

"I haven't seen Damon in a while," You commented 

 

"Yeah, he had to go out of town for a few days," Stefan explained

 

* * *

 

You were sitting at the bar, nursing a cold cocktail in your hands.

 

"My, my, Y/N Y/L/N, as I live and breathe," You heard a familiar voice say as you felt a body sit next to you

 

You saw Damon's eyes drooping

 

"Are you drunk?" You asked

 

"Nah," He said but he couldn't keep his balance and his words were almost slurred 

 

"Okay, yes, you are," You got off the barstool, "Let's get you home," 

 

"Can't," Damon said

 

"Why not," You asked as you paid for the drinks and helped him out the door

 

"Stefan planned something romantic for Elena," He explained as he air quoted the word romantic

 

"That's alright, you can sleep this off at my place," You told him as you got him into your car

 

The ride began silently as Damon got comfortable in the passenger seat.

 

It was broken when he spoke suddenly, "You're still just as beautiful from when I saw you first," 

 

"What?" Your attention drifted from the road 

 

"Still beautiful," He whispered again

 

You smiled to yourself as you drove home, but sadness soon settled in your chest because you knew that his drunk words wouldn't mean much in the morning 

 

You helped him out of the car and brought him inside. 

 

"It feels so hot," He mumbled again and you turned up the air conditioning 

 

"Damon, I'm gonna help you to bed now," You told him and he nodded as sleep swept through his eyes

 

"Stay with me," He said to you as he held on tight to your hand

 

"I'm just gonna be in the other room," You explained

 

"Not what I meant," Damon mumbled 

 

"How about you get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning," You suggested and he nodded as he drifted off to sleep


	3. Waited For Decades

You awoke early in the morning, just as always. Some habits are hard to leave, perhaps. 

 

"Morning," You heard a very sleepy Damon walk up to you 

 

You asked if he wanted breakfast and he only nodded. A silence engulfed you two.

 

"I'm sorry about last night," He said suddenly 

 

"Why are you sorry," You asked as you moved around the kitchen and he sat at the counter

 

"If I did or said something," Damon smirked, "You pick," 

 

He always did have a habit of hiding his emotions behind jokes and such.

 

"Damon," You sat beside him as you reached out for his hand, "We've known each other for a very long time," You began, "What changed? You've been acting so differently than I remember you to be like," You sighed

 

"Is it because of how Elena looks?" You asked softly and he shook his head while avoiding your eyes, "Please, talk to me. I'm worried about you. I don't see you for weeks and suddenly you're drunk before you even enter the bar," 

 

Damon looked at you. His blue eyes full of guilt but a smile tugging at his lips. 

 

"Just didn't want to mess it up," Damon smiles to you as his thumb brushes against your cheek

 

"Mess up what," You ask him as you lean into his touch slightly 

 

"I've wanted you since that night in the ballroom during 1885," Damon began as he looked into your eyes, "I wanted you when I met you in that antique shop but you were leaving with someone else soon. I saw you after the war and I just wasn't ready to accept how I felt so I ran," He sighed 

 

"What are talking about," You couldn't believe what you were hearing

 

"I've been waiting for decades to be with you, I want to take this slow," He confessed

 

You were breathless at what you'd heard. 

 

You smiled and you brushed your lips against his. A soft kiss, almost like a promise for the future.

 

"I've wanted you too," You told him as your eyes met again, "Slow sounds good. We've got all the time in the world,"

 

"Y/L Y/L/N, as I live and breathe," Damon smirked, remembered the first dance you two had shared as he leaned in and kissed you properly. 

 

If a kiss were to leave you breathless and feeling alive, both at once, such would be this kiss. 

 

You looked at him as you pulled away, his thumb drawing circles against your skin.  _Those eyes_ , you thought once more, but this time they were almost breathing life into you. 

 

After all, you two had eternity together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments <3  
> I live for your feedback!


End file.
